theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Blood
My 34th fanfiction. Feedback is Appreciated. T-Rated (Violence, surface wounds, energy drinks) After Lynn destroys Lincoln's manga drawings he gets furious at her and they are in serious conflict. More it lasts all gets worse. ---- Lincoln was sitting in his roomm trying to draw manga. Lincoln: the audience As you know I am a comic and manga enthusiast but I also wish to create something on my own. I read so many fictions so I have tons of inspirations. For now I try to practice manga drawing after I learned some basics in Tokyo. 2 hours later. Lincoln: the audience Those characters look nice. Don't be surprised, many of them are modeled on my sisters. I live with them since I was born so I can't stop thinking about them. I worked hard on those drawings and I'm so satisfied. Lincoln left his room but later Lynn came in. Lynn: Lincoln, I need a paper to pack my subs. Can you give me some paper? was surprised on sight of Lincoln's manga drawings Oh, if he wants to be a comic artist he needs to train a lot, those failed drawings aren't realistic. He won't be mad if I take those ugly failed drawings. There are more practical uses than throwing to rubbish. Lynn took Lincoln's manga drawings and packed her sandwiches in them. Lincoln returned his room and was surprised his drawings were gone. Lincoln: angry Who took my drawings?! Lori: Don't yell twerp! We have to go to school! Lincoln: I'm coming! Lori drove Lucy, Lana and Lola to elementary school, then Lincoln and Lynn to middle school and finally Leni, Luna and Luan to high school, then she went to her work. Some time later during recess Lincoln detected one of his drawings in trash. He grabbed it and saw it was in sause. Lincoln: the audience My drawing. How was it taken here? Only one of my sisters could bring it here. Because only Lynn goes to middle school with me, it's her. angry Lynn! The sause, I saw it in her subs. Lynn! Wait till I get you! Lincoln ran in fury to Lynn's classroom. She was surprised on his sight. Lynn: Hey, bro! Lincoln: Don't "hey, bro" me! You took my drawings from my room! Lynn: You mean those scrawlings? laugh I made you a favor by getting rid of them. Lincoln: I was practicing drawing manga! You disrespected my work by packing your disgusting subs in them! Lynn: I needed a paper and those scrawlings were the disgusting things. Will you cry? Lincoln: No, you're gonna cry! took her homework from her bag Lynn: What are you doing?! Lincoln: You disrespected my work so now you'll learn how does it feel when all is for nothing! Lynn: Don't tear my homework apart! If I get F I won't be able to take part in the match! Lincoln: You should have thought of this before you destroyed my drawings! drowned it in bucket of water Lynn: NOOOOOOO! You're gonna pay for this! Lincoln: Now we're even. With the bell ringing Lincoln left to his classroom. Lincoln returned home still angry. Leni approached him. Leni: What's up, brother? Lincoln: Ugh, Dang it, Lynn! She destroyed my drawings! Leni: This was so low! I can give you a relaxing massage if you're frustrated. Lynn opened front door by kicking it very angry. Lynn: Lincoln! I got F because you destroyed my homework! Lincoln: It wouldn't happen if you didn't destroy my manga drawings! Lynn: I'm gonna crush you for this! Lynn jumped on Lincoln and began punching him. He bit her fist and she screamed in pain. The he pushed her. Then they both began to wrestle violently. Leni: Hey! What's that fight about? Lynn: He destroyed my homework! Leni: That's mean, Lincoln! Lincoln: She destroyed my manga drawings first! Leni: Lynn, that's mean! I don't know what's worse. Lincoln and Lynn continued their struggle. She kicked him between legs much to his pain. He began collapsing but bit Lynn's ear and she suffered as well. They fell on floor and continued struggle. Leni was terrified by her younger siblings fighting. Lori walked in and focused attention on the fight. Lori: What’s happening? Leni: Lincoln and Lynn are arguing and fighting. What are we going to do? Lori: Nothing, just follow the sister protocol and let them settle this themselves. Leni: But Lincoln isn't our sister. Lori: Then I rename it to the sibling protocol. Lincoln grabbed a vase from commode near next to couch and hit Lynn in head by it breaking the vase. Lori and Leni were shocked by this but didn't involve. Lincoln pushed Lynn from himself. Lynn got angrier while standing up. Lynn: You...just...made...me...mad!!! Lincoln: Be mad at yourself because you started it! Lynn: You little weakling! Lynn charged at Lincoln and pressed him to wall next to the fireplace. She put her right forearm on his throat and began choking him and then began punching his stomach with her left fist. He screamed in pain and accidentally spat in her face. Lynn was distracted and lowered her guard. Lincoln used this chance to free himself by kicking her in stomach strong enough to push her. Lynn: Talentless sucker! Lincoln: Dumb cow! Lynn: taunting Lily makes better drawings than you. Lincoln: I learn from my mistakes and you don't learn good enough to get a “C”. Lynn grabbed Lincoln to push his body and hit wall with his head. He tried to stand up but a with headache it was difficult. Lincoln: Not over! Lynn: Don't destroy my homework again! Lynn turned 180 degrees and began to walk away. Angry Lincoln didn't feel satisfied so he grabbed a photo on fireplace and threw it on Lynn hitting her back. She turned 180 degrees again and got hit by another photo in face. Lincoln: Don't disrespect my drawings again! Lynn: Wanna continue?! Have at it! Much to Lincoln's surprise she caught the third photo and threw it back. Lincoln got hit by all 3 photos. He grabbed ash from fireplace and threw it right into Lynn's eyes. She began panicking because the ash blinded her. Lincoln hit her with showel used to add coal to the fireplace. Lynn: Shovel?! Seriously?! Lincoln: You struck me the last time, you dumb cow! tried to hit her again but she dodged Lynn: You're misatken. showed she's holding poker Again! Lincoln: Dang it! I should have taken this too. Leni: Are you sure we shall not involve? Lori: Yes, we shall not. Leni: Because of them our house began falling apart. Lincoln and Lynn began fighting on showel and poker like on swords. Lincoln demolished a lamp when Lynn dodged his attack. Lynn accidentally destroyed a picture on wall because Lincoln dodged her attack. During their fight Lynn's poker fell into Lincoln's mouth so she pulled his mouth causing him lot of pain. Infuriated Lincoln charged on Lynn and wounded uncovered part of her leg by the showel. Lincoln was escaping to dining room but Lynn grabbed his trousers by the poker and made him fall on floor. Then she rushed on him but when she stepped on orange carpert in front of stairs Lincoln pulled the carpet making Lynn fall. They both continued their fights in dining room. Lincoln attacked, Lynn dodged, the boy attacked, the girl blocked. They charged on each other and began pushing each other with crossed poker and shovel. Lincoln kicked Lynn's leg in the same injured place, making her focus on the wound for a short time. He grabbed a chair from the grow up table and put it between himself and his sister. She went on the chair and jumped on Lincoln, making him fall on floor. She was sitting on his back and tried to attack him but he hit her in stomach by the showel making her release him. Lincoln escaped from Lynn's legs. During their fight their crossed weapons broke glass in the trophy case. Lynn: You could have destroyed my rewards! Lincoln: Shame I didn't! Luan: grabbed the poker and the shovel Guys, what's this about?! Lincoln: Mind your business! Lynn: Get lost! Luan: Breaking glass is not the best way to break ice. laugh Get it? Lynn and Lincoln: punched Luan who didn't expect this Ugh! Luan: Ouch! was lying and fidgeting in agony Lynn and Lincoln: DON'T BUTT IN! Lynn: I was supposed to tell this! Lincoln: No, It was me! Lynn: Don't parrot me! Lincoln: Why shall I parrot such bird brain? Lynn hit Lincoln in face once, making him confused, she hit him again, pushing in on wall. She tried to punch him again but he dodged and she hit wall instead. He stabbed her eyes by fingers to distract her. She in rage grabbed Lincoln and tossed him on the dining table, damaging it. Lynn: How did you like that? Lincoln: up Huh? Is that all you've got? Lynn: You don't want to know what else I've got. Lincoln: Oh, I know. It's F from homework. Lynn: Grrrr!!! Luan: Seriously? What are you two fighting for? Lincoln: Nothing you shall know! Lynn: Why not? She should know how big a jerk you are! Lincoln: A True jerk is the one who destroys someone's drawings. Luan: That's what it's about? Lynn: Now it's for much more. Luan: This is must be a lame joke. Lincoln: stomped next to the lying Luan in anger Shut up! Lynn: You call this a kick? I'll show you a kick. Lynn tried to kick Lincoln but he dodged, causing Lynn accidentally kick Luan. With no concern for her they ran to kitchen. Lynn kicked Lincoln several times and made him fall on the sink. Lynn: I am more experienced in a fight, weakling! Lincoln: But still I have better grades. Lynn: They won't save your little butt from kicking. Lincoln: Huh, at least my butt is not as big as yours, you glutton. Lynn: Can you make a better taunt? Where is your imagination? Oh, I know, in the trash! Outraged Lincoln put his fists into empty jars and began punching Lynn. She tried to block them but they were too heavy for her. Lincoln overpowered Lynn and made her fall on floor. He punched her 3 times and when he was about to strike her a 4th time Luna suddenly appeared and grabbed both his arms. She pushed the jars on each other making them shatter. Luna: Dude! You bahave like rude a brat! Lynn: You said it sis! Lincoln: Follow your dumb sister protocol and don't butt in! Luna: Change your tone! Lynn: Right, don't butt in! Lincoln: If you get involved again you'll regret it! Luna: Are you threatening me? Lynn: about to kick Lincoln Don't turn back on you opponent! Lincoln: Oh! dodged Luna: got kicked by Lynn and began losing balance Auch! Strong kick. Oh no! fell on stairs to the basement and got damaged Lori and Leni approached Luan who was suffering pain. They saw Lynn and Lincoln wrestling and breaking dishes on each other much to their fear. Lana came from backyard and observed her older siblings fighting. During their struggle Lynn threw a pan on Lincoln but he covered himself with a cutting board. He deflected the pan by the cutting board and it hit a cupboard with chocolate bars. The whole chcolate fell on oven. One of the chocolate bars fell on ground turning fire on what caused the chocolate burned instantly. Lana: screaming WE'RE OUT OF CHOCOLATE!!! Leni: I am more and more sure we shall get involved! They will demolish whole house. Lori: If you two have problem, then solve it outside! On the backyard! Lincoln and Lynn resisted so Lori grabbed them both for shirts and threw them out the house. They fought on the backyard and insulted each other what took attention of Mr Grouse. He opened his window and took a look of fighting Louds. Mr Grouse: Louds! Lynn and Lincoln: What! Mr Grouse: What's that supposed to be?! Such riffraff and downfall! Lynn: Mind your business! threw a branch towards Mr. Grouse Mr Grouse: closed his window to have a cover from the branch Ouch! he sat on floor with back on wall. Moralocalypse! Lincoln tried to punch Lynn but she blocked his fist, he tried again but she grabbed his arm and slapped his face. Then she screwed his arm much to his pain and tossed him on wall of the garage. He got angrier, stood up and took a branch from ground. He charged on her waving the branch. She kept avoiding it and punched him twice but he eventually hit her by branch in face and kicked her to make her fall. Lucy was sitting next to the tree and reading her book when suddenly fight of her siblings interrupted her. Lucy: What is this?! I can't read! Lynn and Lincoln: spooked Aaah! Lincoln: It's only our concern! Lynn: Don't butt in! Lincoln grabbed Lynn's pony tail, giving her pain so she responded with kicking his knee much to his pain. Lynn was about to strike Lincoln again so he in desperation grabbed random thing, Lucy's book to use it as shield. Lynn broke cover of the book much to Lucy's anger. Lucy: Hey! Destroy your own books instead of mine! Lynn: Shut up! hit Lucy in anger Lucy: Ouch! Lincoln: Don't involve her to this! Lincoln tried to kick Lynn but she grabbed Lucy and used her as a living shield, Lincoln accidentally kicked Lucy much to her pain. Lucy: Ouch! Lincoln: Are you crazy?! I kicked her because of you! Lynn: Fight instead of talking! Lincoln: Here you are! grabbed an empty plant pot and broke it on Lynn's head Lynn: Are you crazy?! Plant pot on my head?! Lynn grabbed a her Tennis ball dispenser and began firing at Lincoln. He grabbed cover from trash can lid and used it as shield. He deflected one of Lynn's ball hitting Lynn accidentally. Lincoln escaped but Lynn chased him. Lucy at the same time was crying because two her closest siblings hit her painfully. Lynn caught Lincoln and they rolled on the road. A van with energy drinks was driving but then driver of the van kicked break on sight of the fighting siblings. He stopped and avoided them. Driver: Sigh, kids this days! One pack of cans of energy drinks broke the van window and fell on the road. Lincoln saw this and ran to the cans. He drank one can of energy drink and felt stronger. Lincoln: Now I have a chance! Lynn: You're dumb to think it will help you! Lincoln continued his fight with Lynn. She began thinking the energy drink really gave her brother strength. She grabbed a can of the drink and consumed it. Lincoln and Lynn became agressive and brutal because of the energy drinks. They quickly got tired so they both grabbed two cans of the drink and drank it to gain advantage. After they were out of energy again they began fighting for the last two cans! Lynn: You won't drink my energy drinks! Lincoln: Those are only mine! The sisters observed them fighting from Lisa's room and worried more and more. Leni: We really must stop them! Lori: This time the sibling protocol doesn't work! Luan: They are really brutal when angry. Luna: I fell from stairs because of them. Ouch! It hurts! Lucy: crying I don't care about them. My closest siblings wounded me literally and metaphorically. Leni: On the start they were just arguing about homework and drawings, then they fought about it and now they’re struggling for cans of energy drinks. Lori: This time we must do something or they will literally kill each other! Lisa: I have solution. reloaded her water riffle Luan: I doubt this water gun will cool them down. giggle Get it? Lisa: It's more than water. fired a violet liquid on the fighting siblings Lincoln: Wha? What's happening? fainted Lynn: We drank too much! fainted Lisa: Sleeping potion! Luna: Why do you have it? Lisa: A prototype cure for insomnia. Few hours later Lincoln and Lynn woke up in hospital beds. Ther was 1 beds between them. Lynn Sr and Rita visited Lynn Jr and Lincoln. Lincoln: Ouch! Why does it all hurts me? Lynn: I feel so dizzy. Lynn Sr: You are after detoxication. Rita: How could you fight each other? You caused a lot of damages! What's the worst is you wounded Luna, Luan and Lucy! Lynn: He destroyed my homework. How should I react? Lincoln: She started it by ruining my drawings! Rita: Doesn't matter who started it because you both are guilty of the recent destruction! Lincoln: I worked hard on my manga drawings and she destroyed them. What should I do then? Rita: Surely you shouldn't have beat her like that. For sure you shouldn't fight and destroy all things in house! Lynn Sr.: This is absolutely unacceptable! You are siblings and that's definitely what you shouldn't have done to each other! Rita: Siblings are supposed to support each other. Lynn: I have no brother after this! Lincoln: I have 9 sisters more. Rita: Stop it! With that attitude none of you will have anyone left. Now all your siblings fear you because they know what you can do when you're angry. None of them want to talk with you. Lincoln and Lynn: What? had flashbacks of what he did to Luan, Luna and Lucy Lincoln: No! The last thing I want is my family to ignore me. Lynn: I can't stand none of them wanting to play with me. Rita: It’s good that you feel bad for your actions. You should have thought about it before you began fighting. Lynn Sr.: You won't avoid punishment. For 4 months you are banned from meeting friends, playing sports, playing video games or reading comics. Lynn: All because of you! Lincoln: Don't you see that this is all your fault?! Rita: You disappoint me by your inability to see your own guilt. Your pocket money is suspended till all damages you caused are repaired. Lynn: This is too harsh. Lynn Sr: No, this is more than a proper punishment for you both. Rita: You are also forbidden to approach each other for less than 30 feet. Lynn Sr: Till you prove you're not dangerous one of you will sleep in the basement and another in the attic without your possessions. Rita: You must know also that bruises and scratches will heal quite quickly and the destroyed furniture and dishes can be replaced. Much the most harder wounds to heal are the broken bonds, shattered trusts and destroyed friendships with your siblings. Lynn Sr: Now you have a lot of time to think about what you did. Parents left their 2 children alone, Lynn and Lincoln avoided looking at each other. Suddenly a random teenager approached them. Teen: Oh, I can't believe it! Lincoln: What? Teen: You are famous. Lynn: For what? Teen: Oh, so you didn't see this. You should. showed him his smartphone Watch youselves and enjoy. showed them recording of their fight on backyard and road much to their shame Lynn and Lincoln: Who uploaded this?! Teen: I don't know the one who did this personally but he should be rewarded for giving such entertainment. Lynn: Get out! Teen: Or what? Will you beat me like on this video? Buhu, I fear you so much. Oh, wait, I am don't. You are immobile now and completelly harmless because of your rumble. Lincoln: Please leave! Teen: What can you do? Lincoln: I can call security by pushing this button and you'll be kicked out. showed the button Teen: Fine, I was going to leave anyway. left Lincoln: I can't believe we behaved like this. Lynn: Me too. I didn't even know I can be such a brute. Lincoln: Our rage blinded us to point of idiocy. Lynn: Even I wouldn't want to play with myself now. Lincoln: Now I remember clearly sounds of sufferning I gave Luna, Luan and Lucy. I can't endure if they hate me now. Lynn: Then welcome to my world. After watching such video my friends won't look the same on me. Lincoln: We had a senseless fight and we both accomplished nothing, nothing. Lynn: True, still my homework and your drawings are destroyed. There is no winner at all. Lincoln: Actually people like this teen jerk won. They had entertainment looking at us. Lynn: Right, now only they laugh and we can't do anything with that. Lynn and Lincoln: I'm sorry! Lincoln: Now all I want is my family to trust me again. Lynn: Family is a team and trust is basic. Lincoln: And don't destroy drawings again, no matter how bad they look. Lynn: Fine, but don't destroy my homework. In same time the rest of the family was discussing in Lori's room. Lori: You all know why we are here. Lucy: Lincoln hit me first time. I know it wasn't intentional but he didn't show remorse. It still hurts. Luan: I am in no mood to tell any jokes because two people close to me gave me mistreatment. Lana: Now they frighten me so much I fear playing with them. Leni: I can't believe to be related to such beasts. Luna: Maybe it wouldn't happen if they were stopped earlier. Leni: I told Lori the same but she responded "sister protocol" or "sibling protocol". Aaaah! I'm confused. Lori: It only shows that each conflict is different because of different participants and sources of the problem. All conflicts require diffent individual methods of solving them. The problem is finding a proper solution. Leni: I don't want my family to be torn apart because of disagreements like this one. We must keep eyes on both Lincoln and Lynn to prevent another situation like this. Luna: With each next second of their fight they got more and more violent and aggressive with each next hit and there was another reason to be angry. Luan: And this is why the cycle of violence never gets broken. THE END Trivia *Idea for the story came to my head after watching Brawl in the Family. *Some fight scenes were inspired by combat scenes from films "Kill Bill Vol.1", "Spider-man 3", "Incredible Hulk" and "007 Die Another day". *Picture for the fanfic was inspired by poster of "Kill Bill Vol. 1". *Lincoln and Lynn were chosen as opponents because they are the closest to each other in strength. *"We're out of chocolate!" is a reference to "We're out of coffee!" from Simpsons the Movie. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud